Janet's Mission 5: Twins
by Dancing Through Life
Summary: The fifth installment of the Janet's Mission series. Read the first four first! Janet's on a mission, and won't stop for anything.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Wow! This segment is so much longer then all the other ones! And to think I had trouble coming up with this one! I'm still taking suggestions for more places for her to track him down, so let me know if you have any ideas.

General George Hammond was usually a very reasonable and logical man. He listened to both sides of every story and was able to keep a cool and fair head while mediating an argument.

Usually.

But the circumstances he was facing at the moment were not the normal ones a typical Air Force general would face.

Albeit, none of the circumstances he usually faced were what the American people (Or people of the planet Earth) would call normal, but this was the exception.

Many generals might have to listen to squabbles between their officers, but usually it would be lower ranking officers, like sergeants and lieutenants.

Why was he the general who had to reconcile his 2IC and his CMO?

Currently, both of them were sitting in front of his desk, trying to be heard over each other.

"…he's the leader of your flagship team, Sir, he needs to take care of himself…."

"…it seems I have no privacy anymore, she's following me everywhere…"

"….as his doctor, it is my responsibility……"

"SHUT UP!" Hammond's head was pounding.

"Sorry, Sir." Came the unanimous response.

"Colonel, I understand you have a fear of needles and that there is nothing I can say to change that. However, you are scheduled to go to P56-243 tomorrow, so I expect to hear that you go to your pre-mission exam. Doctor Frasier, from what I was able to extract from that tirade the both of you were just giving me, I agree with one of your points fully. Colonel O'Neill is needed on off-world missions, so Colonel? You will allow Doctor Frasier to give you your routine shot, and Doctor, you are not to give him more then that. Understood?"

"Yes Sir." They chorused.

"Good. Dismissed." They left his office silently, but as soon as they exited, they were at it again.

But Hammond didn't care. Once they were out of his office, they were not his problem.

This had all started a week and a half ago, when Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter had come down with some alien variation of Lyme Disease. Major Carter had been willing to get her regular booster shots, but Colonel O'Neill had not. After a long argument, it was decided that if he would not allow the extra shots, he would not be allowed offworld, but he had taken matters into his own hands when he left with SG-1 anyway. Hammond had been forced to send the doctor out after him.

Since then, O'Neill still would not come into the Infirmary for anything, and that's what that argument had been about. Frasier had come into his office twice asking for assistance, and from what Hammond picked up, there had been another incident that had not needed him to make a phone call.

He didn't want to know what had happened that time. What he did know, however, was that O'Neill had started walking around everywhere with his hockey equipment.

Talk about paranoia.

"Colonel, it's time for the shot."

"Aw, Doc, do I have to?"

"You heard the general, Colonel. It'll only be the routine shot that I've given you before every mission for the past seven years, nothing more than that."

"Fine. Make it quick."

"Alright, campers, we stop here." O'Neill said, dropping his bag.

"Why?" Carter asked. "The gate is right there!"

"I need to put on a few layers," O'Neill answered, opening his pack.

Carter and Daniel burst into hysterical laughter as their team leader pulled out his hockey padding and began strapping it on.

"So that's why your pack looked bigger then it actually was!" Daniel managed between breaths.

"And why you were late to the gate room!" Carter panted.

Only Teal'c found no humor in O'Neill's actions.

"Are you planning to skate into the SGC, O'Neill?"

"Do you see skates here, Teal'c? No, I just have a suspicion that our little friend is going to be waiting for us on the other side. Daniel, dial us home."

And sure enough, as soon as they had reached the bottom of the gate ramp, Janet Frasier slid out from underneath the ramp and attempted to stick a needle through the hockey gear.

"Nice try, Doc. But honestly, you can do better then that." Jack said offhandedly.

"Colonel!" Janet started running after him, but was instantly stopped by a sharp word from the general.

"Doctor! You promised!" Janet had no choice. A deal was a deal, after all.

Defeated, she shook her head and headed back to the infirmary.

She was met at the door by General Hammond.

"Thank you, Doctor." He said, taking her hand.

"For what, Sir?" Janet asked as she felt him slip something into her hand.

"For restraining yourself long enough to let him go offworld." He nodded at her. "Carry on."

Janet waited until she was safe in the Infirmary before opening her hand.

General Hammond had left her a note.

"Use whatever mean necessary on Earth."

A smile crept over Janet's lips.

Jack was in his office playing solitaire on his computer. Hey, the security camera was on the other side of the room, right? No one would know the difference.

He was about to win the game when his phone rang.

'Dammit,' he thought. 'Who am I in trouble with this time?'

"Hello, is this Colonel Jack O'Neill?" The voice on the other side asked. Jack could vaguely recognize it, but he definitely had heard it somewhere before.

"Yes, who is this and how did you get this number?" Jack asked.

"This is Salina Deston from Mountain Springs High School. I believe that you are the emergency contact for a young man named Jonathon Anders?"

Double O'Neill.

Oh god. He had been expelled.

"Yes, I am. What has he done?"

"He is having a bit of a crisis with the family he is living with. He doesn't get along with his foster parents and he recently had a bloody fight with his foster brother."

How familiar did that attitude sound to Jack?

"So that means…"

"We would like you to come and talk to him. We understand that you know him better then his foster family does."

"Alrighty then. When do you want me over there?"

"Would this afternoon work?"

Jack thought about it. A little road trip wouldn't hurt. He was sick of paperwork and driving sure beat solitaire.

"Sure. I'll come see the little guy. I'll be there in half an hour."

"Thank you, Colonel. Just take him right out of class. In a half hour, he will be in room 210. Just go straight there, pull him out of class, and bring him to the guidance counselor's office. The teacher will know you're coming, and Jonathon knows where the office is."

And with that, the phone clicked off.

After getting lost three times, Jack finally found classroom 210.

Damn, school hallways were confusing.

Jack gently opened the door. About 25 kids were seated at desks, but Jack couldn't help but notice that there was an empty desk. Most of the students were paying attention.

But one was clearly scribbling instead of taking notes.

No guesses who it was.

He hadn't changed much since Jack had last seen him two months ago. Barely at all.

As he opened the door, every head turned to him except for his clone.

"Jonathon," The teacher stated from behind his desk. "You have a visitor."

Mini-O'Neill lifted his head and his eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?"

Jack motioned for him to come over.

Slowly, Mini-O'Neill made the effort to lumber over.

"What are you doing here?"

"I got a call from Ms. Deston that you're having problems with your foster family."

"No more trouble then you had with our family."

"Then why are they noticing this time around?"

"You tell me."

Jack was exasperated. Surely he had not been this much trouble when he was fifteen.

"We need to go there. Show me the way."

"Why?"

"Because I dragged my ass all the way out here when I could've had a nice winning streak of solitaire."

"You left a game of solitaire to come see me? Aw, you shouldn't have."

"So you're going by Jonathon now?"

"Yeah. Couldn't seem too much like you. How come you get everything good?"

"Because I was here first."

"That's not fair."

"Yes it is."

"At least I'm not old."

"Hey, watch it, kid."

"Fine. Well, here we are, Ms. Deston's office. Here I leave you to go back to class to draw more sketches of Erin Spinner."

"Ah ah ah! I did not drag my ass down here to pull you out of class for five minutes. You're coming with me, kid."

Mini O'Neill grumbled as Jack knocked on the door.

"Come in," Came a voice from inside.

Jack pushed open the door to see Cassandra Frasier sitting at the desk in front of him.

Before this could register in his brain, Janet Frasier jumped out from behind the door and stuck a needle into his arm.

"Bloody Hell!" He screeched.

Cassandra and Mini-O'Neill doubled over with laughter.

"So that's why you were pulled out of class earlier today!" Mini-O'Neill remarked to Cassandra.

"And that's why the voice on the phone sounded familiar," O'Neill mumbled. "I thought we had an agreement?"

"For pre-mission medicals, yes, Colonel. For the Lyme shot any other time, no. Hammond's approval."

"Lovely." O'Neill muttered. "I'm getting him a syringe for Christmas, let's see how he likes that."

"Jonathon, Cassie, you may go back to class now. Colonel, I'm going to inform Ms. Deston that she can have her office back now. I'll see you back at the base."

"Have fun drawing Erin Spinner!" Jack called to the backs of the teenagers.

"You have a crush on Erin Spinner?" Cassie asked Mini-O'Neill as they started back down the hallway. "She's so weird!"

"But she's pretty, so it makes up for – " What ever it made up for, Jack never found out, because Cassie took that moment to whack Mini-O'Neill with her binder.

"That wasn't nice, Doc, dragging me all the way out here to poke me." Jack stated as he watched the teenagers bicker and whimper on their way back to class.

"I know," Janet answered. "But as your doctor, it is my responsibility to see that you remain healthy in any means necessary. Now if you don't mind, you have work to get back to.

She slammed the door in his face.

"Napoleonic Needle Pusher" Jack muttered as he headed back out to his truck.


End file.
